C'est fini
by MayThisBe
Summary: Fiction. Un solo, cinq jours de répétition, un quiproquo. De la jalousie mélangée à de l'incompréhension, des coups-bas pour protéger une chanson. Et beaucoup d'amour.
1. Lundi

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

La fiction comportera cinq chapitres, un pour chaque jour avant le solo de Kurt.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

><p>-NON BLAINE. JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE POUR CE SOLO, ET ENCORE MOINS DE <em>TON<em> AIDE.  
>-TRES BIEN KURT ! ALORS CA SUFFIT, C'EST FINI.<br>-PARFAIT !

Les deux garçons partirent chacun d'un côté du couloir.

Blaine Anderson. Soliste des Warblers, la chorale de la Dalton Academy, une école pour garçons réputée de l'Ohio, gay sorti du placard et entré dans cet établissement pour échapper au harcèlement. Grand, la silhouette soulignée par l'uniforme du lycée, les cheveux bruns laqués pour empêcher ses boucles de mener leur propre vie, les yeux noisettes qui à cet instant précis lançaient des éclairs, la bouche pincé sous l'effet de la colère.  
>Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la bibliothèque.<p>

Kurt Hummel. Le plus récent des Warblers, ayant quitté le lycée public de McKinley il y a à peine quelques mois pour échapper à l'épée de Damoclès qui luisait au-dessus de sa tête depuis qu'il s'était fait menacer de mort par un élève homophobe. Le corps élancé et svelte, les cheveux châtain habillement coiffés vers l'arrière, les yeux azurs et froids, le sourire fané sur son visage.  
>Il sortie de l'académie et parti en direction du parking.<p>

Ces deux chanteurs étaient devenus proches dès leur première rencontre. Ils étaient tout aussi différents l'un de l'autre que semblable, et cela les rapprochait d'autant plus, leurs différences physiques n'ayant d'égales que les qualités et goûts, leur passion commune du chant et surtout, leur passion l'un envers l'autre.  
>Ils sortaient ensemble et étaient devenu le couple modèle des Warblers.<p>

.

Blaine ouvrit la porte, la claqua derrière lui pour faire bonne mesure. Sans se soucier des regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui, il traversa la salle et s'assit tout au fond. Là, il sortit un épais livre d'Histoire, l'ouvrit et commença à en lire un chapitre.  
>Il savait que son entrée avait brisé la quiétude de la salle. L'atmosphère était devenue pesante, vibrante de colère. Il savait aussi que plus personne ne le regardait, tous tentaient de revenir à leurs occupations en faisant abstraction des ondes négatives émanant de son corps.<p>

Il lisait et relisait le même paragraphe depuis un bon quart d'heure quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'en saisissait pas un mot. Tous ses sens étaient focalisés sur la porte dans son dos. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient que pour un seul être.  
>Car Kurt allait arriver. Il entrerait, le chercherait de ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude et s'avancerait d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à lui. Il s'excuserait d'une voix blanche et ne pouvant tenir dans le silence chargé de doute l'entourant, Blaine se tournerait vers lui et l'embrasserait. Puis le fixant, il lui dirait qu'ils trouveront une solution. Il imaginait l'intonation que sa propre voix prendrait tandis qu'il lui dirait "<em>Je suis désolé..<em>" et ajouterait en baissant les yeux qu'il est..

-Blaine !

Celui-ci sursauta en voyant une main s'abattre sur la table. Ses deux amis prirent place sans le lâcher des yeux puis attendirent qu'il prenne la parole. Comme son air perdu n'évoluait pas, Wes commença.

-Il est trois heures. Tu as raté tous les cours de l'après-midi. On nous a dit que ta voiture était encore à l'entrée alors on savait qu'on allait te trouver ici. Que se passe-t-il ?  
>-J'ai raté tous les cours ? marmonna Blaine, ses yeux se reposant sur la table.<br>-Tous les cours de l'après-midi, oui. Ca va ?

Le jeune soliste se fendit d'un sourire en se levant. "_Vraiment désolé.._"

-Oui. Je n'ai juste pas vu l'heure et..  
>-Et tu n'as pas entendu la sonnerie non plus, coupa David.<br>-Et je vais passer m'excuser en salle des professeurs, continua Blaine sans tenir compte de l'interruption, s'éloignant déjà lorsque Wes l'interpella.  
>-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kurt ?<br>-Du tout, que vous a-t-il raconté ? questionna-t-il.  
>-Rien, on ne l'a pas vu. Il semblerait qu'il ait quitté le lycée durant la pause de midi, conclut David, ses yeux vrillant le dos du brun.<p>

Ce-dernier s'arrêta et pivota doucement vers eux. "_..Mais.._"

-Il n'était pas en cours ?  
>-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Wes.<br>-Nous nous sommes disputés. Je voulais l'aider, mais il refuse et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il m'a clairement dit que c'était _mon_ aide, et uniquement la mienne qu'il refusait. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions, et j'ai eu peur que ça ne fasse qu'empirer les choses alors je lui ai dit que..

"_..C'est fini._"

L'horrible vérité lui apparut. Il avait prononcé la phrase fatale.  
>C'était fini.<p>

.

Kurt s'engouffra dans sa Lincoln Navigator, s'enferma à l'intérieur avant de s'enfoncer dans le siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il grommela en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas totalement la réaction de son ancien mentor.  
>A la réunion des Warblers qui avait eu lieu en fin de matinée, Kurt avait obtenu un solo. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles et il n'avait pas arrêté de rougir tandis que les membres l'applaudissaient, ceux le plus près de lui allant jusqu'à lui donner des tapes sur l'épaule pour le féliciter. Blaine, assis à ses côtés, l'avait même attiré contre lui et murmuré à l'oreille qu'il était fière d'avoir un tel petit-ami.<br>Pourtant, lorsque le conseil lui avait demandé ce qu'il prévoyait de chanter en fin de semaine et que Kurt s'était vu incapable de répondre autre chose que "_Ce sera une surprise!_" avec un sourire énigmatique, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir le bras de Blaine se crisper autour de lui.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la suite. A la manière dont Blaine avait proposé de l'aider à répéter. A la manière dont il s'était rapidement énervé, lui généralement tellement calme, lorsque le châtain avait décliné son offre et refuser de lui révéler ce qu'il allait interpréter. A la manière dont la conversation s'était envenimé. A la manière dont Blaine avait alors crié "_C'est fini !_" pour y mettre un terme et..

"_C'est fini !_"

Kurt sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant ces mots résonner à nouveau dans son esprit. Ses pensées se troublèrent, et il appuya sa tête contre le volant. Sa vue se brouilla, même s'il savait dans quels circonstances Blaine avait hurlé cela et que ça ne remettait pas en question leur couple ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la voix du ténor aurait eu les mêmes inflexions si ça avait été le cas.  
>Il releva lentement les yeux. Kurt culpabilisait. Et se faisait de plus en plus de films : et si Blaine avait rompu avec lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, si le "<em>C'est finit !<em>" qui avait fusé signifiait bien cela ? Il devait savoir, et surtout s'excuser. Il sortit son portable de son sac et composa le numéro instinctivement.

La tonalité retentissait, et Krut se mot à les compter en priant silencieusement que quelqu'un réponde. Quatre sonneries. Cinq, six.. un léger _bip_ retentit et le répondeur s'enclencha.

Kurt laissa tomber son téléphone, la voix de Blaine sortant toujours du combiné. Les larmes lui brouillaient les yeux. Il tourna le clé, le moteur s'enclencha et il quitta le lycée, conduisant plus par habitude qu'en utilisant sa vue.  
>C'était fini.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me répète mais, les reviews sont les bienvenues ; d'autant plus que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfictions depuis plus d'un an, seulement des textes littéraires ; c'est également ma première Klaine.<p>

Je serai en vacances à partir du 24, pendant deux semaines -jusqu'au 7. Je verrai si je peux poster le second chapitre avant mon départ, en sachant que j'ai également une traduction à poursuivre (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7142065/1/Un_lieu_connu_de_nous_seul). Dans tous les cas, je profiterai de ces deux semaines pour continuer à écrire celle-là, alors attendez-vous à un retour fulgurant !


	2. Mardi

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

La fiction comportera cinq chapitres, un pour chaque jour avant le solo de Kurt.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

><p><em>Reviews à reviews !<em>

Tanya59 : Je te remercie, et j'espère sincèrement avoir su exprimé tout autant d'émotions dans ce chapitre que dans le premier.

Claire : Tu verras un peu plus claire avec cette histoire de solo après avoir lu ce chapitre.  
>Et tu pourras constater que je n'aime pas utiliser peu de personnages secondaires : les Warblers étant une équipe, dans ce chapitre ce n'est plus Wes et David qui sont mis à l'honneur.. Bonne lecture !<p>

EmiCrazy : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis touchée que tu aimes ma qualité d'écriture, j'espère que ça continuera.

Et merci également à tous ceux / toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté leurs alertes ou favoris. :)

* * *

><p>-Je suis censé faire quoi ?<br>-Déjà, tu ouvres la bouche. Ensuite, tu vois ta fourchette ? Et bien tu..  
>-Je parle de Kurt.<p>

Jeff* étouffa un rire avant de se tourner vers l'interpellé.  
>Kurt, à l'autre bout du réfectoire, avait bien pris soin en arrivant à tourner le dos à leur table. Malgré l'entrain feint qu'il exprimait, aucun des chanteurs n'était dupe. Le jeune homme était arrivé en cours légèrement en retard ce matin-là, son visage de porcelaine n'était que pâleur et ses yeux azurs étaient soulignés par les rougeurs les entourant. Il n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche ; il s'était penché sur ses cours, prenant scrupuleusement des notes, avait disparu durant la pause et ne s'était pas montré à la réunion des Warblers du matin.<p>

-Blaine. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que David et Wes n'ont pas été dupes tout à l'heure et..  
>-Ils étaient avec moi hier. Ils savaient que c'était un mensonge.<p>

Pour justifier l'absence de son petit ami lors de la répétition, Blaine avait déclaré que Kurt l'avait prévenu : il comptait répéter pour son solo. Wes et David avaient longuement fixé le brun, qui était resté impassible, avant de reprendre l'ordre du jour.

-Et tu ne pourras pas dire cela à chaque fois, poursuivit Jeff sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Si Kurt ne vient pas cette après-midi, tu ne pourras pas le couvrir à nouveau.  
>-Ce n'est pas vraiment les répétitions qui m'inquiètent, ou le fait que Kurt risque un avertissement s'il en manque d'autres -je sais pertinemment que ça n'arrivera pas, Wes et David étant au courant de la.. situation. C'est notre relation qui me pose problème.<br>-Si tu continues ainsi, tu n'auras bientôt plus de relation du tout, marmonna le blond en plongeant dans son repas.

Son ami lui retourna un regard noir.

-Tu as vu les yeux qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je devrais peut-être aller le voir, tu sais, un peu comme s'il n'y avait rien eu hier ?  
>-Blaine, mon ami, coupa Jeff en baissant la voix comme lors d'une confidence. Regarde bien l'attitude de ton chéri, tu penses <em>vraiment<em> qu'il veut faire semblant d'oublier ? J'en doute, sinon il serait assis la même table que nous.

Blaine soupira.

-Je vais lui donner encore un peu de temps. S'il ne vient pas à la réunion ce soir, je l'appellerai.

Ce fut au tour de Jeff de soupirer. Son ami avait peut-être un talent fou pour le chant, mais quand il s'agissait d'amour, il était vraiment perdu : c'était une chose d'entendre Blaine le dire, c'en était une tout autre de le constater par soi-même.  
>Kurt était son premier petit copain. L'amour qu'il lui portait était immense, et tout aussi grand que la peur qu'il pouvait éprouver à la simple motion de le perdre. Et dans l'état actuel, il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes pour arranger les choses et tous les scénarios qu'il imaginait devenaient apocalyptiques dans son esprit.<p>

Avant que le soliste ne réagisse, beaucoup trop occupé à malmener chacun des aliments présents dans son assiette, Jeff se leva et traversa la salle.

-Hein? Hé Jeff, mais où..

.

_Blaine n'a pas rappelé._  
>Cette simple pensée fit courir un frisson dans le dos de Kurt. Il lâcha sa fourchette sans s'en apercevoir, le métal résonna sur la table. Ses mains tremblaient. Elles tremblaient depuis le début de la journée, lorsqu'il avait dû franchir le portail du lycée. Il avait tenté de prendre en vain de notes durant les cours, mais il savait qu'il serait incapable de se relire le soir-même. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, et essaya de réfléchir plus calmement.<br>Il devait se reprendre. S'il restait dans cet état, la qualité de ses devoirs chutera. Il devait aussi répéter pour son solo : il devait être parfait s'il voulait qu'une nouvelle opportunité se présente par la suite -et il le voulait. Le soir-même, il irait à la réunion des Warblers et s'excuserait pour son absence injustifiée. Il répétera en souriant avec les autres chanteurs, et avec Blaine. Et ensuite..  
>Blaine. Son coeur se serra tandis que Kurt avalait difficilement sa salive. Il fixa sans la voir la nourriture devant lui, pensant à son petit ami. Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit. Quoiqu'il voyait, cela le ramenait toujours au beau brun : s'il croisait un autre Warbler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Blaine était également dans la chorale. S'il parlait avec un élève, il se disait que l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy tombait mieux sur les épaules de soliste. Lorsqu'il écoutait une musique, il se demandait les intonations qu'aurait prise son copain s'il l'avait chanté en solo. Si..<p>

-Kurt Hummel, comptes-tu rester seul toute la journée ?

Le châtain sursauta avant de reconnaître Jeff. Celui-ci tira la chaise devant lui, s'asseyant avant de fixer son interlocuteur, le visage soutenu par ses doigts croisés.  
>Kurt rougit devant l'insistance du regard.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-il en reprenant son repas.  
>-Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème. C'est plutôt pour Blaine et toi que je m'inquiète. Que tout le monde s'inquiète, ajouta-t-il.<br>-Je ne vois pas en quoi, murmura Kurt, la voix tendue.  
>-Nous sommes vos amis : on passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble. On vous connaît.<br>-Je suis désolé, coupa l'autre jeune homme en se levant. Cette conversation me semble tout à fait intéressante, vraiment. Mais je dois y aller, termina-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Jeff se leva à son tour et reprit la parole, marchant derrière lui.

-Je sais que Blaine, même étant un incroyable romantique, n'est pas très doué dans les relations ; tu vois, il se dit que telle chose ne marcherait que dans les films et même s'il souhaite le faire, il ne tente pas. Mais c'est quelqu'un de..  
>-Non ! s'emporta le chanteur, faisant volte-face.<p>

Un silence se fit dans la salle comme Kurt réalisait qu'il avait crié. Il refusait d'afficher ainsi ses sentiments devant tous les élèves, et encore moins devant Blaine.  
>Il soutenu encore un peu le regard de Jeff avant de se détourner, mais le blond lui attrapa le bras.<p>

-Kurt, ne fais pas ça, lui murmura-t-il. Je t'en pris.

Seul un épais silence lui répondit. Le châtain avait baissé la tête mais ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Toute l'attention de la salle était fixée sur eux et le jeune blond savait que son ami n'était pas du genre à faire un scandale en public.

-Allons autre part, reprit-il en le tirant doucement par la manche.

Kurt se retourna, relevant lentement les yeux vers lui. Jeff vit les orbes azures remplies de larmes contenues et se mordit la lèvre.

-Sortons, répéta-t-il, jetant un vague regard à la ronde, inquiet.  
>-J'ai.. j'ai appelé Blaine hier. Il.. il..<br>-Calme-toi. On va parler ailleurs, d'accord ? On va aller dans le parc, et on pourra chercher une solution ensemble. Tout ira bie..

Ses yeux noisettes s'agrandirent lorsqu'il senti la masse de Kurt peser contre lui.  
>En quittant Blaine quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était préparé à tout. Ayant appris à connaître Kurt, il avait pensé qu'il se fermerait, trop fier pour se décider de lui-même à blablater sur sa vie de couple. Il avait aussi imaginé qu'il lui répondrait avec ses inflexions kurtiennes, un air hautain et dédaigneux, pour lui assener qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet. Il avait eu en tête tous les scénarios de divas possibles. Mais Jeff n'avait pas une seule seconde osé penser qu'il finirait devant la moitié de l'établissement, Kurt fondant en pleurs dans ses bras.<br>Il l'entendit prendre la parole.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, comprit-il en décryptant la voix étouffée venant de son épaule. Je ne voulais pas que Blaine m'aide pour ce solo car c'était mon premier avec les Warblers et j'avais imaginé ce moment depuis tellement, tellement longtemps !  
>-Je comprends, murmura le blond, remontant maladroitement une main dans le dos de son ami.<p>

Celui-ci resserra son emprise en reniflant.

-C'est quelque chose que je veux faire seul.. Du moins, sans Blaine ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais chanter, je veux que ce soit pour lui alors il ne peut pas m'aider, tu comprends.. je sais ce que je veux chanter depuis longtemps.. Je sais que je veux le faire pour lui. Blaine.. il, il ne peut pas m'aider, je veux chanter pour lui..

Le puzzle se forma dans l'esprit de Jeff.  
>Instinctivement, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Blaine, sombres et froids, fixés sur lui. Il lui fit un pâle sourire d'excuse, tentant de faire passer dans cet échange qu'il avait la solution.<br>Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun fit tomber sa chaise en se levant que sa position actuelle lui revint à l'esprit : il était devant une salle pleine de monde, parlant à l'oreille du petit ami du meilleur soliste des Warblers. Personne ne pouvait voir que Kurt pleurait, encore moins Blaine à qui il tournait le dos.  
>Jeff ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpellé mais Blaine avait déjà quitté la pièce. Les sanglots de Kurt redoublèrent, le jeune homme ayant deviné la source du bruit.<p>

-On y va, lança Jeff.

Il estimait qu'ils s'étaient assez donné en spectacle. Passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Kurt, il l'emmena sans ménagement vers une autre sortie. En passant devant la table que Wes, David et Nick* occupaient, il leur fit un vague geste de la main pour leur signifier de limiter les rumeurs.  
>Alors qu'il atteignait la porte avec Kurt, qui marchait au radar, il entendit la voix de David retentir.<p>

-Ecoutez-moi tous..

* * *

><p>* Jeff est le Warbler blond, qui a auditionné aux côtés de Kurt pour un solo. Dans la série, il est joué par Riker Lynch.<br>Nick est le chanteur brun auditionnant pour le même solo que Kurt et Jeff. Il est interprété par Curt Mega.

* * *

><p>Je suis en vacances à partir du 24, pendant deux semaines -jusqu'au 7. En attendant, vous pouvez lire et me donnez votre avis sur la traduction que j'effectue (<em>permalink<em> de l'histoire : /s/7142065/1/Un_lieu_connu_de_nous_seul). Je profiterai de ces deux semaines pour écrire la suite de cette histoire, et commencer ma prochaine fiction -dont vous pouvez deviner le principe si vous lisez la fin de mon profil.


	3. Mercredi

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

La fiction comportera cinq chapitres, un pour chaque jour avant le solo de Kurt.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

><p><em>Reviews à reviews !<em>

Je tiens à remercier EmiCrazy, TotallyLife et Klainette pour leur message sur le chapitre précédent ! Lire ce que vous avez à me dire, me fait toujours très plaisir.

* * *

><p>Le silence pesant de la pièce semblait retentir à ses oreilles, lancinant. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il voulait seulement que le Conseil reprenne la parole, que le temps passe et que tout se finisse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il souhaitait s'enfuir d'une réunion des Warblers, ne pas chanter, s'enfermer dans son dortoir.<br>Mais il savait Kurt, à trois mètres de lui. Kurt, assit à côté de Jeff. Kurt, qui n'avait pas quitté Jeff depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures désormais.  
>Comment Jeff avait-il pu lui faire ça, à lui ? Il revoyait encore son sourire victorieux, la veille à la cafétéria, tandis qu'il avait Kurt dans les bras. De là, ils s'étaient montrés ensemble partout où ils allaient : Blaine les avait croisé dans le parc de l'établissement, en cours, dans les couloirs, durant la réunion des Warblers de la veille, lors du repas et du petit-déjeuner..<p>

-Blaine, on t'attend.

Il sursauta lorsque Trent* lui parla et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Tous les chanteurs le fixaient, à part son petit ami. Celui-ci était tourné vers Jeff.

Jeff, toujours Jeff. Était-ce pour cela que Kurt avait refusé son aide pour répéter son solo ? Aurait-il préféré que ce soit le blond qui lui fasse cette proposition ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'avait-il fait ? Sûrement, car Blaine ne voyait pas pourquoi tous deux resteraient ensemble dans le cas contraire.. Alors Kurt avait eu ce qu'il désirait ?

Blaine avait physiquement mal. Il se leva en tremblant et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son petit ami s'éloigner de lui pour un autre. Encore moins pour l'un de ses propres amis.  
>Il se sentait nauséeux, il n'entendit même pas Wes l'appeler. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que Trent l'avait suivi. Il souhaitait s'effondrer quelque part et laisser échapper toute cette douleur, s'enterrer et être certain de ne plus jamais croiser les deux chanteurs.<p>

-Blaine, est-ce que ça va ?

Une faible plainte douloureuse lui échappa et il laissa Trent le soutenir jusqu'à la salle la plus proche. Il se laissa asseoir et se prit la tête dans les mains, sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

-Pourquoi.. pourquoi Jeff ?  
>-Blaine, ne te monte pas la tête..<br>-Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Je croyais, je croyais que.. que..  
>-Blaine, arrête de te faire du mal, le coupa son ami.<p>

Le soliste releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il se sentait pitoyable. Kurt était tout pour lui, alors comment un simple solo avait-il pu les réduire à cela, les éloigner ?  
>Il tenta de se focaliser sur ce que lui assenait Trent.<p>

-..te fais des films. Jeff soutient Kurt, c'est tout. Ils sont amis. Kurt est tout aussi mal que toi par rapport à cette situation.  
>-Tais-toi. S'il te plait.<p>

Sa voix tremblait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

-Je vais arrêter tout cela. Si Jeff n'était pas toujours avec lui, j'arriverai à approcher Kurt. Pourquoi ne peut-il tout simplement pas le laisser ? Ils sont amis, d'accord, mais alors pourquoi Jeff agit de la sorte ?  
>-Il l'aide pour son solo, si tu veux tout savoir.<p>

Le monde de Blaine s'écroula. Alors, c'était vraiment cela ? Kurt, son solo, et l'aide d'un autre garçon.  
>Inconscient de ce qu'il avait provoqué, Trent poursuivait.<p>

-Ils ont répété ensemble hier soir, ils sont venus dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas resté car Kurt souhaite vraiment être le plus discret possible la-dessus, tu le connais, il aimerait vraiment impressionner et..  
>-Kurt. Il répète son solo avec Jeff. Jeff sait quelle chanson <em>mon<em> petit ami va interpréter dans deux jours, mais pas moi. _Jeff_ aide Kurt pour le chant..

Il était insensible au ton de sa voix, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il criait de plus en plus fort.

-POURQUOI KURT ?  
>-Blaine, je t'en pris, calme-toi..<br>-POURQUOI ? Je.. je.. Je suis un petit ami tellement mauvais qu'il préfère s'éloigner de moi ? Je.. ne comprends pas..

Ses pleurs reprirent, surplombant sa colère. Il bégayait et n'arrivait plus à parler. Le sens des mots se mélangeait dans son esprit, les termes se mêlaient sur sa langue et ses sanglots empiraient. Trent, juste à son côté, essayait de l'apaiser avec des paroles que Blaine n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Il sentait uniquement les mains de son ami autour de lui, et savait que c'était les seules choses qui le maintenaient à ce moment-là. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle des répétitions, la séance s'était-elle déjà terminée ?  
>Ses pensées se mélangèrent, brouillées. Il reprit la parole d'une voix chancelante, plusieurs minutes plus tard -ou peut-être après seulement quelques secondes, le temps ne semblait plus avoir de consistance dans l'enfer où il était plongé.<p>

-C'est terminé. Je n'en peux plus, je ne tiendrais pas. C'est fini.  
>-Blaine..<br>-Non. Je vais prendre de la distance, attendre que tout ça se calme. Lorsqu'il aura fait son solo, on verra, mais il y a trop de tension, de, de..

Il prit une grande respiration en se redressant.

-Je ne veux pas le blesser ou faire quelque chose de stupide. J'attendrai.

.

Kurt descendait d'un pas lent le corridor. Il venait de congédier Jeff, lui disant qu'ils répéteraient dans la soirée La veille, ils avaient prévu d'utiliser la pause de midi mais après la séance des Warblers, Kurt n'avait aucune envie de chanter.

Il avait vu Blaine se lever du coin de l'œil, mais n'avait pas osé le regarder en face, effrayé. Il avait senti les yeux de Jeff sur lui et avait croisé son regard encourageant, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Il avait entendu Wes en même temps que senti Trent passer en trombe à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à regarder, le soliste n'était plus dans la salle, une partie des chanteurs fixant la porte. L'autre le fixant, lui. Il avait dégluti et senti la main de Jeff sur son avant-bras, exerçant une pression rassurante.  
>Le reste de la réunion s'était déroulé dans le flou. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas répéter à cause de l'absence de Blaine, David avait changé l'ordre du jour en expliquant leur prochain numéro et les places que chacun aurait à occuper ainsi que les déplacements à effectuer. Lorsque Wes avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient partir, ça avait été un soulagement.<p>

Il ne comprenait pas Blaine et espérait vraiment que son petit ami réaliserait tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui lorsqu'il fera son solo.  
>Un léger sourire traversa son visage à cette pensée. Bien sûr que Blaine comprendrait : le solo était pour lui, et..<p>

-KURT !

Il se stoppa. La voix de Blaine venait de retentir d'une pièce adjacente, suivi de la voix de Trent, plus basse. Sous le choc, Kurt s'approcha doucement de la porte mais l'émotion le submergeait encore et il ne comprit pas les paroles échangées.  
>Néanmoins, il saisit les pleurs qui suivirent. Ceux-ci le transpercèrent de toutes parts, et il s'empêcha de se précipiter pour prendre Blaine contre lui. Il ne souhaitait pas montrer qu'il les avait entendus. Leur couple traversait déjà une assez mauvaise passe, il ne comptait pas ajouter l'espionnage-alors-que-son-petit-ami-discutait-avec-un-Warbler-en-privé sur la liste.<br>Il continua d'écouter la respiration rapide de Blaine et le chuchotis de Trent, appuyé contre le mur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que Blaine souffrait à cause de lui. Lui-même avait mal, de le voir ainsi et se sentait impuissant. Il tourna sa tête vers l'ouverture, hésitant de plus en plus. Il devait trouver un moyen de parler à Blaine. Si seulement Trent pouvait partir, cela éviterait l'étrangeté de la situation..

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit de nouveau la voix de son petit ami, et se concentra pour comprendre ses paroles.

-..plus, je ne tiendrais pas. C'est fini.

Le souffle de Kurt s'accéléra et la pensée qu'il risquait d'être découvert s'il ne se calmait pas le traversa vaguement.  
>Blaine poursuivait, apparemment insensible.<p>

-..vais prendre de la distance.

Kurt se redressa et partit en courant, revenant sur ses pas. Ses yeux brûlaient et il courait par pur instinct, sans se préoccuper d'où il allait.

Une unique pensée le traversa, et la voix de Blaine résonnait en lui. _C'est fini_, les paroles exactes prononcées deux jours plus tôt.

* * *

><p>* Trent est un Warbler, qui montre une grande admiration pour Blaine. Il est joué par Dominic Barnes et avant d'être à la Dalton Academy, on pouvait voir l'acteur sur les bancs de McKinley High.<p>

* * *

><p>Je voudrais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt, surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse : les chapitres 3 et 4 étaient dans mon ordinateur depuis longtemps, complétement corrigés, et le chapitre 5 ainsi que l'AN sont également rédigés.

Ainsi, je remercie **SnowLiine**, car c'est grâce à elle et sa venue sur que je publie ce chapitre et de nouveau, je m'excuse car j'ignore vraiment pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis avant !


	4. Jeudi

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

La fiction comportera cinq chapitres, un pour chaque jour avant le solo de Kurt.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

><p><em>Reviews à reviews !<em>

**Totally-Life** : Effectivement, j'ai mis du temps avant de poster ce chapitre, et je n'ai vraiment, et je me répète, aucune excuse. Anyway, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**gleekofglee** : Je sais que ça faisait un peu penser à un Kurt/Jeff, ou du moins si l'on se place par rapport à Blaine c'est le cas. Et c'était tout à fait le but ! As-tu trouvé ton bonheur parmi les Kurt/jeff d'ailleurs, je n'en ai jamais lu et me demande ce qu'une vrai histoire avec ce couple donnerait ?

**SnowLiine** : Je te remercie à nouveau, pour me lire, aimer ce que j'écris, et me menacer pour avoir la suite ! J'ignore combien de temps j'aurai pris sans toi.. Bonne lecture !

**emicrazy** : Et le voilà ! Oui, l'ayant sur mon ordinateur, ça a été rapide. J'ai juste retravaillé certains passages car après l'attente de la publication, certaines choses ne sonnaient plus comme je l'aurais souhaité. Une semaine pour un chapitre est un délai assez raisonnable, je pense.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alertes, et merci à ceux qui _m_'ont rajouté dans leurs auteurs préférés ! Je n'en revenais pas, des mails que je recevais m'avertissant de tout cela !

* * *

><p>Kurt était assis dans le couloir principal de la Dalton Academy. La scène lui en rappelait légèrement une autre, quelques mois auparavant. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans un ensemble jaune, mais dans un uniforme. Il ne se trouvait pas appuyé contre des cassiers, mais contre un mur lambrissé. Le sol n'était pas le carrelage froid de McKinley High, mais un doux parquet en acajou.<p>

Et surtout, il n'y avait pas autour de lui tous les élèves lui passant devant sans lui prêter la moindre attention ou lui lançant un regard de dégoût ou de pitié.  
>Kurt était assis dans le couloir principal de la Dalton Academy. Seul.<p>

Il s'était rendu à son dortoir après la deuxième leçon, voulant récupérer l'un de ses manuels pour ainsi éviter de faire le trajet à midi, au milieu de dizaines de garçons cherchant à rejoindre leur chambre. Lorsqu'il s'était détourné de sa porte après l'avoir verrouillé, avec pour idée de se précipiter vers sa salle de cours pour éviter un quelconque retard, il s'était confronté à Blaine.  
>Blaine, appuyé nonchalamment sur un pan de mur devant lui. Blaine, à moins de deux mètres de lui. Blaine encore, qui le fixait avec des yeux pleins d'appréhension.<br>Il aurait suffit à Kurt de faire trois pas pour le rejoindre, pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser. Et tout effacer, tout oublier..

Blaine avait alors ouvert la bouche en se redressant, et Kurt était parti au courant. Il avait _su_.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses pensées virevoltaient dans son esprit, rapides et illogiques. Il n'avait pas été prêt à mettre les choses au clair avec le soliste. Pas durant un intercours, pas au détour d'un couloir. Car ainsi, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour Blaine : cinq minutes volées pour lui faire l'annonce.  
>Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant sa salle de classe, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à entrer. Il avait le visage de Blaine qui lui dansait devant les yeux, prêt à lui dire qu'il rompait. Il s'était alors laissé glisser contre le mur, voyant dans son esprit le brun lui annoncer que c'était fini entre eux, puis retourner en cours comme si de rien n'était.<p>

Kurt ne pouvait supporter ces images. Il sentie les larmes glacées passer entre ses doigts et il gémit.  
>Alors, c'était ça. Blaine lui disant entre deux portes le terme de leur histoire et Kurt s'effondrant devant la perte.<p>

Il entendit les sanglots de sa voix, sentit son corps trembler sous les pleurs. Tous ses membres étaient trop faibles pour lui permettre de bouger. Un coin de son esprit savait que les élèves allaient bientôt envahir de nouveau l'endroit, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à un quelconque mouvement.

C'est à cet instant qu'il perçu des pas non loin de lui, et il se maudit intérieurement.

-Kurt..

Il leva ses yeux rouges à la voix de Jeff. Il ne comptait pas lui demander pourquoi le blond n'était pas en cours, car l'interrogation ricocherait automatiquement vers lui.  
>Son ami s'assit à son côté et passa un bras sur ses épaules.<p>

-Quoiqu'il se soit passé, Kurt, tu dois aller de l'avant. Tout se mettra dans l'ordre avec le temps. Juste, n'abandonne pas, jamais, et _move on_.

Kurt se répéta ces mots quelques minutes, avant de se lever. Il devait trouver Blaine, laisser le temps agir, avancer.

.

Blaine resta figé. Il ignorait ce qu'avait Kurt ; ainsi, son petit ami refusait toujours de communiquer avec lui. Il prenait soin de ne plus croiser son regard, ni de faire le moindre geste pouvant rappeler leur couple. Il ne venait plus au café, alors que le soliste l'avait attendu à plusieurs de leurs rendez-vous habituels, _au cas où_. Plus il y pensait, plus Blaine prenait peur. Ils avaient déjà eu des différents par le passé, mais rien de semblable à leur situation actuelle. Ils n'avaient jamais coupé toute communication l'un envers l'autre, aucun de leurs problèmes n'avait pris autant de temps avant d'être résolu. Et ces nouveautés effrayait Blaine au plus au point.  
>Celui-ci soupira. Il voulait suivre le conseil de Trent de la veille : laisser de l'espace à son petit ami. Il avait juste voulu lui en parler, pour lui annoncer qu'il avait compris que Kurt voulait avoir du temps-libre pour lui et qu'il était prêt à lui en donner autant que nécessaire. Et également pour ne pas que Kurt pense qu'il le délaissait.<p>

Retournant ces pensées à nouveau, il s'aperçut d'un nouveau lien entre elles : ils avaient toujours réglé leurs disputes en parlant à l'autre. Que faire maintenant que c'était une chose apparemment exclue de leurs possibilités ?

Il releva la tête à temps pour voir Wes* s'approcher et répondre à la question muette de son ami.

-J'ai une période de libre, celle où l'on devait se retrouver à la bibliothèque, tu te souviens ?  
>-Je suis désolé, j'allais arriver, murmura Blaine en réponse.<br>-Si l'on exclut le fait que tu as déjà une bonne demi-heure de retard, oui, j'en suis certain.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit et ce fut à Wes de soupirer.

-Ca ne peut plus durer. Kurt et toi. Soit vous êtes ensemble, soit vous vous séparez. Mais arrêtez de vous tourner autour de cette manière, à vous détruire vous-même et mutuellement, sans vous en apercevoir.

Wes savait qu'il venait de prononcer des paroles durs, mais il avait besoin de réveiller ses deux camarades. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les heures de cours avec un Blaine au bord des larmes à côté de lui, et les repas avec un Kurt qui n'avalait rien, et pire encore, il ne supportait plus les Warblers.  
>Les réunions devenaient un cauchemar. Le groupe n'avançait pas. Kurt était même passé la veille lui annoncer qu'il allait probablement refuser son solo.<p>

C'était la nouvelle qui l'avait frappé.  
>Kurt refusant une chance de chanter.<p>

Wes prit le soliste par les épaules en un geste tendre.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je vais te parler en tant qu'ami, et non le responsable de la chorale qui voudrait te reprocher les répétitions ratées car les deux meilleurs chanteurs ne peuvent plus supporter de se trouver dans la même pièce.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher un faible sourire, notant que Wes en avait néanmoins profiter pour lui faire connaître sa pensée vis-à-vis des Warblers.

-Ecoute, reprit Wes, la première fois que Kurt est venu à la Dalton Academy, il m'a fäit penser à toi à ta propre arrivée. Et maintenant, regarde-le. Il a trouvé l'amour, il est de nouveau heureux ; il voit toujours ses amis des New Directions mais il fait parti de la chorale qui l'accepte le plus, et grâce à ça il a une chance d'aller aux Nationales cette année. Il est apprecié de tous, il aime chanter. Il a les yeux qui brillent dès qu'il te voit.  
>-Surtout de larmes, ces derniers-temps, le coupa Blaine, morose.<p>

Wes ne lui prêta pas attention.

-Il veut tout laisser tobmer. J'ignore si c'est car il n'arrive pas à chanter ou car il ne veut plus chanter, mais il refuse son solo.

Wes ne pouvait comprendre un tel changement de comportement. Les ennuis dans son couple d'amis venait de ce solo, mais le refuser n'allait en aucun cas les aider à surmonter cela, au contraire : Blaine allait se sentir coupable que son petit-ami n'ait pas chanter, et ce-dernier allait à un moment ou à un autre regretter d'avoir refuser. De plus, ne pas chanter n'allait pas aider Kurt à communiquer avec Blaine.

Le brun ne releva pas la phrase, et Wes en arriva à se demander s'il l'écoutait.

-Vous vous déchirez, reprit-il.  
>-Je sais, répondit son ami, le souffle court et bas tandis qu'il combattait une fois de plus les larmes et la douleur.<p>

Blaine hoqueta, balbutiant une réponse que Wes ne prit pas la peine d'écouter.

-Tu as le droit de craquer, tu sais, dit-il doucement. Je ne peux pas comprendre à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, mais dis-toi que Kurt ressent exactement la même chose. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre après.. après le solo, termina-t-il après une brève hésitation.

L'espoir était la seule chose pouvant permettre au jeune couple de traverser cela. En insuffler de nouveau en Blaine était l'unique chose que Wes pouvait faire à présent.

-Blaine.. commença-t-il.  
>-Ca va aller. J'ai discuté avec Trent hier, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une copie de la conversation même si j'apprécie ton inquiétude.<p>

Un faible sourire le traversa à nouveau, et son ami lui répondit chaleureusement.

-En attendant, Kurt a besoin de répéter et non que je lui rajoute de la pression. Il reste un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, puis il n'aura plus aucun stress sur le épaules et tout ira bien.

Tout en voyant son hypothèse précédente confirmée, Wes remarqua le ton de sa voix. Blaine tentait de se convaincre de ses paroles tout autant qu'il souhaitait que son ami y croit.

-De la pression.. Regarde par dessus ton épaule et redis-moi ça, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le chanteur.

Blaine tourna la tête pour voir son petit-ami arriver près d'eux. Wes le salua poliment mais le contre-ténor ne se donna même pas la peine d'un quelconque signe en retour.

Le brun examina ses traits : le teint gris, le visage tiré, les yeux ternes. Blaine avait l'impression de le redécouvrir chaque jour depuis le début de la semaine. Son visage changeait sans cesse, rappelant à quiconque le fixait qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et qu'il n'était pas disposé à le faire de si-tôt.

-Kurt..

Il parla avant de laisser à Blaine le temps de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

-Je sais, Blaine. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. C'est fini.

* * *

><p>Wes est un Warbler, joué par Telly Leung. Je pense que vous êtes toustoutes capables de dire qu'il s'agit effectivement de l'élève qui dirige la chorale des Warblers et ne lâche pas son marteau~

* * *

><p>Reviews ? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et du bien de <em>vous<em> lire et savoir ce que vous avez à me dire.

Je suis également en train de recopier le chapitre 5. Il devrait être le dernier, comme prévu initialement. Mais il est possible qu'il y ait un chapitre 6, mais rien n'est sûr ; j'imagine que ça dépend de vous.

Le chapitre nommé _Vendredi_ devrait paraître Mardi prochain, si **SnowLiine** me laisse le même délai !


End file.
